Sacred Heart
by lesbian-otps
Summary: How fair will Emily go to save Alison? And how far will Alison allow her to go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Emison story. The idea just popped into my head and I really wanted to write it. At the moment the timeline is set before Alison goes missing and is kinda of an AU . Enjoy :D**

* * *

Alison Dilaurentis was very good at hiding. So good that she practically a master at it. Manipulating and hiding were the only things that Alison really knew, and it was something she did well. She had learned from a young age about the power of secrecy. How you can control a person with their secrets. She grew up with them that they became normal in Alison's life. She had kept secrets from her parents, from her brother, from her friends. She had hidden herself away from everyone and put up a facade. Just to lessen the chance of people controlling her with her own secrets and weaknesses. So instead of people doing it to her, Alison did it to others.

Sometimes when she looks at her reflection in the mirror, does she really think about the way she acts towards others was the real Alison. The Alison where she manipulated people for her own personal vendetta or just for the fun of it. Alison the bully. When she stared at herself in the mirror, she wished she wasn't any of those things. That she was actually, Alison who is a great friend. Who's nice and cares. But the longer Alison stares, the more she realizes that if she is the latter then she must have hidden it really, really well. Because no matter how much Alison wants to become that person, she just couldn't find it.

* * *

Not many people have the opportunity to become friends with Alison Dilaurentis. Some people don't even get glanced at by Alison Dilaurentis. But if you get chosen by her, you best hope it was for the right reason. Because Alison was the type of person that could either make you feel like the worst person in the world or the most special person in the world. And when she chose you as your friend, you do feel special, and honoured, and like you could do anything in the world. That was how Emily felt. To Emily, Alison was the most wonderful person in the world. Well Emily's world at least. Even though there was moments when Alison was cruel and she did something that Emily disapproved of, she still meant everything to Emily.

Alison made her feel a lot differently then the other the other girls did. Sometimes she refused to think about what it could mean so she just went with the conclusion that the reason why Alison made her feel different, was because Alison herself was different. And that made Emily less terrified. It made it easier to be around Alison and to ignore the erratic beating of her heart. when her bright blue eyes found Emilys. She never thought about what she was going to say before she said it around any of her other friends, it was just Alison that she did that with. But she had to consider that everyone felt that way to the blonde haired girl, so Emily just considered it to be normal.

She walked along the path on her way to school, stopping outside of Hanna's house as Emily waited for her to come out. This had become a usual routine for the two girls ever since they had been old enough to walk without their Mom's being present. Emily would walk from her house to in her Hanna's, then both of them would make their way to school. On the odd occasion, Alison would join the two. Those were the walks that Emily enjoyed most. Alison would walk in the centre, linking her arms with either Emilys or Hanna's or both if she was in a very good mood. And she would just talk. Today though it just seemed to be her and Hanna. Emily looked down at the watch and noted that Hanna was late, again. The brunette looked up when she heard the front door closing and watched as Hanna bounded up to her. A bright smile on her face.

"You're late" Emily said when the girl was close enough.

"Nope, you're just early" Hanna said as the two began walking. Her ever growing smile becoming infectious to Emily that she couldn't help but smile back. "Have you done the reading for English yet?" Hanna asked and Emily knew where this conversation was going.

"I've almost finished it, but you're better off asking Spencer" Emily said, knowing that Hanna was going to ask her about what the book was about.

"Yeah but, " Hanna said pouting knowing that Emily would cave and tell her eventually. "Spencer will end up giving me a whole lecture about the importance of reading and how I should do it" Yeah that did sound like Spencer Emily thought. "It's not may fault that I was busy"

"What were you watching?" Emily asked a knowing smirk on her face as she turned to face Hanna.

"It was like a Lady Gaga special" Hanna said a cheeky grin on her face as she linked her arm with Emilys "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Fine," The brunette said sighing "But this is the last time" Both Hanna and Emily knew that statement wasn't true. The rest of the way to school, Emily tried to explain all the relevant and important bits. It took longer then she original thought as Hanna had to pop up every now and again to ask a question about what had just been said. Causing Emily to go into another explanation to try and make Hanna less confused with it all.

When they had finally gotten to school, Spencer and Aria were outside waiting for them. Emily couldn't help but let her eyes wonder across the school yard in search of the familiar blonde. She must not here there yet Emily thought to herself when she couldn't see her. It was usually this way thought. Alison would always be the last one to arrive unless she was with Emily or Hanna. Other then those times none of the girls knew how Alison got to school but none of them knew better to ask anyways. Alison wouldn't give them a proper answer. It was something that Emily wanted to know. Something that could bring her closer to the blonde.

"Melissa's got a new boyfriend" Spencer said instead of a hello when she noticed the two girls walking up to them.

"Another one?" Hanna asked and Spencer nodded, looking already fed up with the whole situation.

"She was parading him around at this event that we had to go to, which then started the questions of why don't you have a boyfriend yet" Spencer said and Aria put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The only good thing about all this is that my parents don't like him£

"If they don't like him, then he won't last long" Emily said "He'll be gone sooner then you know it" She gave the other girl a reassuring smile just as the morning bell rung. The three girls started to head into school only Emily lingered behind "Shouldn't we wait for Alison?"

"She's obviously coming in late today Em" She heard Spencer say "There's no point waiting for her" Emily knew that she was right. The brunette took one long look around before following the girls into the school. This wasn't the first time that Alison had been late, but every time she's not there Emily couldn't help but feel at a loss without the blonde at her side telling her what to do. It was something that the brunette just had to become used to. Hanna must have read Emily's mind, so she hung back waiting for her to catch up. Emily smiled at the blonde and listened to the chatter between the other girls.

It wasn't until third period when Emily finally saw Alison. She had walked into the classroom after the late bell had rung, her sunglasses perched on top of her head, the infamous smirk on her face as she sauntered over to her seat. Emily couldn't help but watch her. Alison looked nothing less but perfect. Perfect clothes. Perfect hair. Perfect make up. Everything about her was perfect ad it just made Alison, Alison. Emily caught the blondes gaze, her smirk grew and she sent a wink in the brunettes direction. Heat immediately rose to the brunettes cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze and attempted to focus on what the teacher was saying. Fighting the urge to turn around and glance at Ali got increasingly difficult when she could feel the blonde staring intensely at her back. Emily knew that Ali was wearing her smirk as she stared. The brunette could feel her heart began to beat faster at just something simple as staring. Why do I feel that way? It probably wouldn't confuse Emily so much if any of her other friends made her feel that way when they stared at her. Except it was just Alison.

She remembered having this conversation with Hanna when she was talking about Sean. Hanna had talked about how she was always nervous around him, and she barely knew what to say. How she would blush like crazy whenever he smiled at her. It was the same way she acted around Alison. But wasn't she supposed to only act that way around boys? This was all to confusing for Emily, and she just couldn't wrap her head around it all. Especially when she knew that Alison was still staring at her. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and listen in on what the teacher was saying. Something about squares and x's. Things that went straight over Emily's head. She hated maths. She could never understand it. All of the different equations for specific things caused the brunettes head to spin. Whenever she had homework that was maths related she would usually end up going to Spencer for help. Because what couldn't Spencer Hastings do? The taller brunette would usually be the one to tutor Emily in this particular subject. all except that one time where Alison had helped her instead. Studying with the blonde had been a completely different experience then studying with the youngest Hastings sister. While Spencer was impatient and got annoyed easily when Emily didn't get it straight away. While with Alison, she would wait and help when Emily was at a difficult part. It was nice and it was probably one of Emily's favourite things to do. Except it was a thing that was kept just a secret between the two girls and Emily couldn't understand why. When she had asked Alison why she couldn't tell the other girls that she had helped her, the only response she go was 'Why can't it be out little secret?' Then she smiled and Emily was fairly certain that smile was reserved only for Emily. And just for that Emily kept their Maths study sessions to herself.

Emily was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the lesson had finished till Alison had called her name several times.

"Huh?" She asked, blinking in confusion when a hand was waved in front of her face.

"Were you paying any attention?" Alison asked a playful glint in her eyes. Emily shook her head slightly. "You do know you need all the help you can get?" She teased.

The brunette laughed slightly as she gathered her things together and stood up, turning to face Alison. "Well not all of us can be a genius like you, Ali" She said as the two walked out of the classroom together.

"Well I suppose that is true" Alison said smiling one of her many smiles. It wasn't that tight lipped smile that was just for Emily. This smile was what Emily called a public smile which Ali only ever used in a public setting. Emily knew it was fake, a put on smile but she just couldn't understand why Alison would ever need to use it. It was just another mystery to Emily. A bright smile had appeared on Emily's face at some point, as she nudged Alison softly in the side with her elbow.

It was a few moments of silence between the two girls till Emily spoke up again. "Where were you earlier?" She wasn't sure why she asked because she knew she was fairly certain that Alison wasn't going to give her a straight answer. She never does.

"I just had stuff I had to deal with first" Alison said and Emily knew by her tone that they were done talking about it. One of the things that Emily had learnt over the years of being friends with Alison is to know when to drop the subject. If Alison wanted you to know something then she would tell you. Prying will just get you no where. So Emily dropped the subject, telling herself that if it was of dire importance then Alison would tell her. Right?

"I'll see you at lunch?" Emily asked when they had to separate to go to their individual classes, Emily having Biology and Alison had gym.

"You'll know where to find me" Ali said winking at Emily before walking down the corridor, her hips swaying with each step she took, the brunette watching her till she was out of sight. A hint of a smile still on Emily's face.

* * *

Alison could lie to many people and not feel guilty about it. There was times where Alison wished it wasn't like that, that it actually pained the blonde to lie to certain peoples faces like her parents, and her close friends. She knew it couldn't be like that though, lying to people was the only way to hide the truth. That decreased the chance of people hurting her with it. She could lie to anyone, except Emily. There was something about the brunette that just made her want to open up and tell the girl everything on her mind.

And that scared her. She was scared of how safe the brunette made her feel. How she felt comforted whenever she was in Emily's presence. How just hearing her speak, calmed Alison of her worries. In fact it didn't scare her, it terrified her. No one made her feel like she could just be Alison. She was close with the other girls, some more then others and she considered them all to be best friends, but Alison still felt the urge to hide herself away. Even with Spencer, and the two of then have been friends since they were six when Alison first moved next door to Spencer and her family. Back then was easy. Alison didn't really care what people thought of her, all she wanted was to make friends. But then she grew up. And so had Spencer.

When Alison remembered the two of them when they were younger, she would remember Spencer not caring about how well she did in school or up holding the Hastings proud family name. She remembered herself not caring about appearances and weaknesses. There was times where Alison wished that she could become that carefree again. Because now she doesn't get to play the games that she used to with Spencer. Now the two had somewhat drifted without really drifting. Their personalities clashed. Spencer was usually the only one that ever really challenged Alison. Something that was much to risky for the blonde to have around. Except Ali just can't bring herself to get rid of her eldest friend. Because one day she really wishes that the two can just go back to the way they were. If it's not too late.

Until then she'll just push Spencer and the other girls to be the best that they can be. No matter how bitchy she may seem. Because Ali saw something great in all of them, something that they didn't see in themselves. All they needed was a little push. She just founded it difficult to do that to Emily.

Shy, sweet Emily. Alison could push her like she does the other girls, but it infuriates her that she doesn't, Emily could start standing up for herself a bit more. Be a lot more confident in herself the she is now. Except if Emily does begin to speak more it could just become more complicated for Alison to lie to her. Because Ali can't lie to Emily. The most she can do is tell the girl half of the truth, because she knows Emily won't pry for any more information. But even doing that was difficult. Maybe she should just let Emily change on her own. If that was the case then there;s that chance that the brunette won't end up hating her. The thought of Emily hating her, shouldn't bother her as much as it does. Except it does.

She entered the cafeteria after gym, where she had successfully managed to get out of another soccer session. It wasn't that Alison didn't like playing the fame, she actually enjoyed it. Just that today wasn't the best of days for her to actually care and participate. Especially when Paige 'Pigskin' McCullers was on the opposing team. Ali didn't know when this feud began or how it started, it just sort of happened. The blonde wasn't scared of many people, kids her own age didn't make the list. Pigskin was though. If anyone would beat her up, it would be her. Not that it stops Alison from making snide comments at her every now and again.

She sat down in he usual seat, looking around the table only seeing Aria and Hanna. They were both sweet but Alison knew that they were uncomfortable around her without the other two brunettes around. It wasn't a secret that Spencer was the only one that could stand up to the blonde and gets away with it. And Emily was the only person who could actually calm the blonde down when she's in one of her ill tempered mood , without even realizing she was doing it. Both of them were weaknesses to Ali, things that people can use against her. She just had to make sure that no one found out about them.

"Hey Ali" Hanna said smiling brightly at her. The blonde smiled back as she pulled out her salad that her Mother had made her earlier. She usually wouldn't eat lunch, she would instead steal a few chips from one of the other girls trays. Today though she had forgotten to eat breakfast. The blonde had to leave the house quickly this morning so the opportunity to eat was lost. As she stabbed her fork into the salad, she watched the other two girls talk between themselves. Alison didn't mind that they weren't including her in their conversation, if Ali wanted to join in she would. She enjoyed to just listen to them talk.

Her eyes moved to the other blonde that was across from her. If her hair was styled more and if she wore nicer, more fashionable clothes. Hanna would look good. She would look even more perfect if she lost those extra pounds. Then she would be able to get any guy she wanted by just walking past them. The only guy she really wanted was Sean though. The girl was absolutely crazy for him, it was actually sad to watch. There was times when Hanna would finally build up the courage to talk to him, Alison ends up going with her for 'support' after Hanna's constant asking. That girl really was persistent. When they were in front of the boy though, it seemed as if Hanna lost all capability to speak leaving Alison to be the one to attempt to get the guy to like the girl. Easier said then done.

Aria on the other hand wasn't boy crazy like Hanna and she definitely had her own style. Alison sort of liked the pink strip she wore in her dark hair, it strangely suited her. The girl was also in her English class, and Ali could tell that Aria was a lover of good literature. Other then that, Alison knew Aria the least out of all the girl. She didn't know who she was in to,like she knew Hanna's. None of her family problems, like she knew Spencer's. Absolutely nothing, and Alison wasn't sure whether the other girls knew a lot about Aria. They only knew what Aria wanted them all to know. And for that reason Ali didn't pry into the girls life, because she knows what it's like to try and keep your real life hidden from the real world.

The conversation stilled when the remaining members of their group took their seats at the table. Alison looked up at Emily and desperately tried to conceal a smile that threatened to reveal itself. She didn't understand why she was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness when Emily had sat down beside her, giving the blonde a small smile as she did so. Spencer took the seat beside Aria and Ali liked how they were all together. It face the blonde a small sense of comfort and it's easier for herself to imagine that her friends will help her when she's in a difficult situation. It was nice to imagine that these girls ad her back. Whether that was actually the case or not. The conversation flowed easily between the four girls, but Alison didn't bother adding in her own input. She would much rather listen in on what they were saying today. And making sure that she wasn't staring at the brunette beside her. She pierced a piece of lettuce with her fork and placed it into her mouth, tuning in on what the girls were saying.

"You joining any clubs this year?" Spencer asked, unwrapping her sandwich and taking a bite.

"I might join the newspaper" Aria said "I think taking photo's for the paper would be a lot of fun. Are you looking into any?"

"I don't know what I should join" Spencer said and Alison knew that she was getting paranoid over it all. And Ali probably knew the reason why. "I have no clue whether my parents want me to join a sports club or an academic club"

"Well why don't you ask them" Hanna said.

"It's not that easy Han" Spencer sighed and Hanna pitied her. She was thankful that her parents didn't pressure her the same way Spencer's parents did. It amazed her sometimes how her eldest friend managed to cope with it all. "They want me to join a club, but they want me to decide for myself. They won't be happy with whatever I choose. I just have to pick the one that they'd disapprove of the least" The girl stared down at her lunch, looking like she was at such a loss of what to do.

"Just do something that you enjoy. Then it'll be a lot harder to care what they think" Alison said not able to keep her mouth shut for much longer. All the girls stopped what they were doing to stare at the blonde. This one of those few times where Alison said something that wasn't something cruel or bitchy but helpful instead. I guess they have a right to stare at me like that Alison thought as she took in their shocked face. Her eyes flickered over to Emilys and she could see a smile stretching it's way across her face, her brown eyes a light with something that Alison couldn't recognize. But if this was the reaction she got from Emily whenever she said something nice, then Alison wouldn't see the harm in saying them more often. Especially when Emily looked at her like that.

"Thanks Ali" Spencer said smiling at the blonde, who was immediately reminded of times when they were younger and it hurt more then she thought it would be. When Spencer realized that Alison wasn't going to say anything she moved the conversation over to Emily, asking her if she was going to join any.

"Swimming try outs are next week, I was think about trying out" Emily aid and Alison could tell that the brunette was nervous about telling them, or maybe it was Ali that she nervous about telling.

"That sounds like a great idea" Hanna said, squealing in excitement. Spencer and Aria nodding in agreement. Emily didn't say anything, she just smiled at them. Ali knew she waiting for though. Alison's approval.

"You should totally go for it" Ali said smirking at the brunette, who's smile grew.

"We'll totally be there for the try outs" Hanna said and Emily nodded, her smile still on her face. Alison would be there to watch and cheer on the brunette if it meant keeping that smile on her face. The blonde will probably do anything to keep it there.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Alison was waiting for Emily to meet up so the two could walk home together. Alison had been waiting for a little longer than five minutes and the blonde was slowly losing her patience. If it was anyone else, Ali would already be gone. But this wasn't anyone else, it was Emily and Alison couldn't bring herself to leave. She leant against the wall, trying not to make it obvious that the she was watching the doors waiting for the brunette to make an appearance. After lunch, Alison had offered to go over what had been taught in Maths earlier seeing as Emily had been paying no attention. And like Alison said earlier, Emily needed all the help she could get. She wasn't going to offer but when she saw the brunette about to go to Spencer, Alison had decided to swoop in. She knew that Emily would agree to it and she was glad that Spencer wouldn't be the one to help Emily today. She was stressed enough as it is. Her and Emily had agreed to meet right after school, but now Emily was late and Alison couldn't help but worry slightly. Emily was never late, especially when she had made plans to spend time with the blonde. It was always Ali that was late.

Another five minutes passes and still no Emily. The brunette would've texted her if something had come up. She checked her phone again to make sure that Emily had texted her. When she saw no messages, Alison looked back up at her the door. Her worry growing as every second passed when Emily didn't show herself. She hated that she worried this much about someone. She hates that she cares so much for just one person. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, and blood pounding in her ears. A part of her wanted to go in and look for the brunette herself, but another part of her said to stay where she was and pretend that she doesn't care. Even if it's painfully obvious that she does.

After what felt like an eternity, the door finally opened and Emily slipped out. Her eyes lifted from the ground and locked onto Alison's, and she began to walk over to the blonde. Her gaze on the floor again, and Alison felt like she could breathe again. Emily stood in front of Ali, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Sorry" She said, her voice barely above a whisper which Alison struggled to hear.

"What took you so long?" Alison asked, folding her arms across her chest not liking how afraid and nervous Emily looked. Alison didn't like it one bit.

"Can we just go please" Emily pleaded, still not looking at the blonde.

"Emily what's going on? Did something happen to you?" Alison said and the worry that had just disappeared, came back full force. "Did someone hurt you?" The thought of someone hurting the girl caused blind rage to course through the blondes veins.

"Just drop it please" Emily said finally looking up at Alison. Brown eyes found blue and Ali had to refrain herself from saying any more. She'll ask Emily about it later, when she wasn't so distraught.

"Let's head to mine" Alison said instead and she could see Emily physically relax, even more so he further they got from school. They didn't say anything while they walked, because everything that Alison wanted to ask she knew that Emily wouldn't answer. All she would do is shut down, which is something that the blonde didn't want. The first person to speak her was Alison when they had entered her house.

"You get sorted upstairs while I get us drinks and stuff" Alison smiled at the brunette only to get a tiny one back. She watched as Emily walked up the stairs before heading into the kitchen. No one else was home right now and they wouldn't be for at least a couple of house. Alison desperately wanted Emily to talk to her. To tell her of someone had hurt her, so that Ali can destroy them. Because no one can ever hurt Emily and get away with it. She pulled a couple of glasses out of the cupboard, when her phone buzzed. She pulled out her phone to see that she had a message.

Best keep your swimmer safe.

It'd be a shame it something terrible happened to her- A

* * *

 **There is my first chapter, and A will be in this story, it probably won't be the A from the show. I haven't really made up my mind yet. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and get the next one out to you guys as soon as possible. Review please, and if you want you can suggest who you want A to be. See you all in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, here is Chapter 2. I got a really great response from the last chapter. More then I was expecting and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Who the hell is A? It was all Alison could think of, that and Emily. Whether this A person was serious serious or not Alison didn't know, but either way they had threatened Emily. Which was something that Alison wouldn't stand for. The rest of the night both her and the brunette were to distracted to focus on any Maths work, so instead they decided to just put on a DVD which Alison didn't even pay attention to. She didn't get no more texts from A for the rest of the nigh, so it was probably someone's sick idea of a joke. Even if it was Alison didn't want Emily to be alone at all, because whoever sent that text was probably the same person who had caused Emily to be so upset earlier. When she had walked Emily home, which is something that she never did except for now because the thought if Emily walking home alone after everything that had happened today caused her stomach to twist unpleasantly, she had thought about the suspects that could be A.

First she thought about what A could stand, a name? Anonymous? Alison had no clue. I could be a name, and if it was the first place her mind went was Aria. Her name began with an A and she didn't know anything about the girl, but if it was Aria why would she threaten Emily. Even if Aria hated Ali, she knew that Aria cared enough about Emily to not drag her into this. Same goes with Spencer and Hanna. Which left, everyone. Now Alison was at a loss. Whoever this person was must know a lot about Alison and confident in themselves not being figured about to use Emily against her. A must have been watching close enough to know what she cared about the brunette. Alison knew caring was a weakness. She was afraid that one day someone would use it against her. And now they have, and Alison had no idea what the hell she was doing. Or what she should do. Should she get out and leave, or stay and show them they are not afraid. But Alison was afraid. And A probably already knew this.

The blonde didn't know what time she managed to go to sleep last night but when she woke up the next morning, Alison knew it wasn't enough. She felt weak and just plain exhausted, and she didn't even want to think about going into school that day. But when Alison looked down at her phone to see only a text from Spencer, Ali was definitely relieved. Whatever that text was, must have been a one time thing. Nothing bad was going to happen to Emily, not If I can help it Alison thought to reassure herself. But just to make sure, Alison sent a quick text to the brunette telling her that she'll be walking with and Hanna to school. Not waiting for a reply, Alison rolled herself out of bed and made her way to the shower. She stood under the shower, allowing the hot water to relax her tense muscles. She wouldn't allow herself to think about the text, or Emily for that matter. Right now, she just needed to forget about it. Even if it was only momentarily. There was one thi0ng that Alison didn't want to think about why the thought of Emily being harmed made Alison feel like she was going to be sick. What she needed was a night of distraction, maybe she should give Cece a call. Hopefully one night will be enough to clear the blondes head.

It was about ten minutes till Alison stepped out from the stream of water, she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped into her room to get dressed for the day. She looked around her room and when her eyes fell onto her phone, she walked over to check it. She refused to let herself think of the her reason being related to this 'A' or Emily. It was a completely different reason, she told herself. Only one message. The blonde stared at the screen for a minute feeling her stomach churn. She clicked on the message to find it was Emily that had texted her. The churning didn't subside though.

Em- Great! :D See you then xx

Alison couldn't help but smile at the text, it was just so Emily. She threw the phone onto the bed and went to get dressed. A part of Alison was excited to walk to school with Emily and Hanna, it had been a while since their best walk and the blonde missed it. The attention that the two would give her, she knew that they were hanging onto every word that left her mouth. She knew Hanna looked up to her, but the way she acted when it was just the two of them and Emily. Well Emily looked at Alison like she was the centre of the world. And as much as Alison hate it, she loved it also. Once dressed she turned her attention to the mirror that was on her wardrobe door. Alison knew she could look better but for now it would do. She messed with her hair one last time before walking out the door.

* * *

Alison knew that Emily would wait for her. The brunette always will. Alison tried not to take advantage of that fact, but sometimes it was hard not to. Like take today for instinct, the blonde knew she was running late but she didn't bother worrying that the two will go off without her. Hanna would insist that they leave and that Alison would have to catch up. But Emily would stay exactly where she is because Alison said she would be meeting them. A quality that Alison loved in Emily. She walked down the path when she spotted the familiar blonde and brunette talking between themselves. Alison couldn't help but think about their friendship. It seemed genuine, Alison thought. It looked like a friendship that could last through anything. The thought of the two having each other, brought a small smile to her face that she quickly replaced to a smirk the closer she got to them. Hanna was the first to notice the blonde, she stopped her conversation she was having with Emily and waved animatedly at her. Alison didn't wave back though but she did allow her eyes to flicker towards the brunette who seemed to have just noticed Alison. It looked like her face had lightened up, her eyes shone and a smile appeared. Ali liked that look on Emilys face, the look made Alison feel like she was really wanted.

"Hey Ali" Emily said, beginning to fiddle with the strap of her bag. Alison looked at the brunette carefully. Emily looked a lot better then she did last night. She didn't seem so afraid and nervous, something that Alison was relieved about. The blonde would have to ask her about yesterday later, when Hanna wasn't around.

"Hey girls," Alison said, as the three began to walk with Alison in the middle. "So what were you talking about?" If there was one thing that Alison was sure about it was that Hanna was a gossiper. The girl definitely knew what was going on with other people and she loved to share it with the other girls.

"You know Ben the swimmer? The one who's friends with Noel" Hanna asked an excited and eager smile on her face. Ali knew Ben, she had never spoken to him directly but whenever she had hung out with Noel he was there. "Well, I heard that he has a crush on Emily" Alison didn't even need to look at the brunette to know that her cheeks would be heating up and her gaze would be looking down at the floor. She knew that would be Emily's expression. What Alison didn't know was the uncomfortable clenching of her heart when Hanna said this. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, or she did but she didn't want to consider it being an option.

"I think you should get him to ask you out" Hanna said oblivious to Emilys discomfort.

"Hanna!" Emily said covering her reddening face with her hands. Alison wanted to say something, but every time she tried to open her mouth to speak nothing came out. For once Ali had no clue what to say, the idea of Emily dating caused Ali to feel physical ill. She didn't know why and she hated it.

"What do you think Ali?" She heard Hanna ask her. She moved her eyes from the blonde to the brunette then back to the blonde, both were staring at her waiting for an answer. And for the first time Alison felt like she was being put under pressure. The blonde wanted to tell the girls that there was no way that Alison was going to let the two of them date, but Ali couldn't say that.

"I say we let Ben make the first move" Alison said, practically forcing the words out of her mouth. Hanna accepted this answer because Alison's word was final and Emily looked relieved that they were finally moving away from that topic.The blonde met the brunettes eyes, and Emily gave her a grateful smile. One that Alison returned. The rest of the walk was in a somewhat silence, only Hanna was talking about something she had watched the night before. Usually Alison would've interrupted by now and changed the subject, but for now she allowed the blonde to talk. Right now Ali was confused. She was feeling things that she had never felt before and none of it was making any sense to her.

Once they finally reached the school, it was just before the bell rang and Alison noticed Spencer and Aria waiting for them. The three girls quickened their pace so they could enter the school on time, Alison couldn't afford another late. She felt her phone buzz in her bag and she stopped walking to dig it out, telling Emily to carry on when the blonde noticed that the girl had stopped walking as well to wait. She grabbed her phone pulling it out to see only one message.

Jealousy is a frightening thing Alison -A

Ali almost dropped her phone after reading the text. Who was this A person? She whipped her head around in an attempt go see if she could find A or anyone that looks suspicious. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to feel a little scared. Okay maybe terrified instead.

"Ali are you okay?" She heard someone say. The blonde spun around to see Spencer standing behind her, a concerned look on her face. Alison clutched the phone tightly in her hand, hiding it from Spencer. The blonde could only imagine what she must look like to the taller brunette. Wide eyes, with a panicked look in them, all the colour flushed from her cheeks. A sight that no one has ever seen before, except for now.

"Alison?" Spencer said stepping closer to the blonde, and all Alison wanted to so was to be hugged by her best friend. Two A texts, both of them sounded threatening had really shaken the blonde. And Alison was fairly sire that this one was also about Emily. Jealous? Jealous of Emily? I wasn't jealous, Alison thought, Okay maybe a little. She knew that she couldn't go through this alone and she so desperately wanted for Spencer to be by her side during whatever the hell this was. Except she couldn't let Spencer get involved. This was purely about her, she would be selfish to bring someone else into this.

"I'm fine" She lied "Just a text from my Mom" She didn't know whether Spencer believed her or not she didn't know. But maybe if Alison kept telling herself that she was fine, she might begin to believe it.

* * *

For the rest of the day Alison was shaken up and she's certain that people could tell. When Ali walked down the corridor, she couldn't help but notice the panicked and frightened look on their faces and Alison knew why. She was in a irritable and bitchy mood, snapping at anyone who got in her way. Even to the other girls. She commented on Hanna's weight, on what Aria was wearing, on Spencer caring too much about school. Alison was relentless to them all, except for Emily. In fact she didn't say anything to the brunette for the entire day in fear that she'll say something horrible to the girl. Not speaking to Emily was killing her, especially when every time the blonde looked over at the brunette she could tell that something was bothering her and Ali wanted to know. But because of this stupid A person she couldn't do anything.

The blonde had also been avoiding Spencer after what had happened earlier because she knows what Spencer is like. The girl would be dying to question Ali on what was wrong with her earlier, because she definitely didn't believe the lie that Alison told her. Alison doesn't even know how to answer those questions.

Yeah, I'm just getting these anonymous texts from this person called A, and they're threatening me and using Emily against me which hurts more then it should. Now I'm scared and confused. Alison thought, yeah that sounds crazy. How can she tell Spencer that? The girl would probably think that Alison was seeking attention, and she sent those texts herself. Telling Spencer would be impossible to do so. The only other person Alison would want to tell was Emily, but she refused to do that. Because Alison is afraid of what Emily would do if she found out someone was threatening the blonde. If Emily was one thing it was loyal, something that Ali loved and what Ali was afraid of.

The blonde looked down at her phone reading the two A texts again. She was sitting in a secluded area, which was surrounded by several trees. It was private enough that no one that Alison knew would see her. Here she could think in peace, panic in peace and if need be cry in peace. Here she could be alone, which is exactly what she needed right now. She was only sixteen for god sakes, why was someone doing this to her? Alison knows that she can sometimes not be a good person and can be a bitch to several people, but she wasn't a bad person. She just doesn't understand any of it.

She sighed deeply, continuing to stare at the A in the messages that had single handedly ruined her life. Whoever this A person was, she hated them. Hated them for bringing Emily into this. When she finds out who they are, they will have hell to pay. Alison can make sure of that.

"Thought I'd find you here" Alison heard the familiar voice of Spencer. Why is she here? Alison didn't say anything except narrowed her eyes slightly at the girl standing in front of her.

"What?" She snapped, shoving her phone into her bag, away from Spencer's eyes.

"You've been intolerable the entire day," Spencer said sitting down beside the blonde "Even more then usual, just want to know why"

When Alison didn't reply, Spencer continued "You haven't talked to Emily today either, is something going on between you two?" At the mention of Emily's name, Alison stiffened and her eyes narrowed giving Spencer her answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Did Alison want to talk about this Emily situation? If she did, she might be about to understand whatever was going on a whole lot more, then she might get more of an understanding of these A texts. And Spencer was her best friend, people tell their best friend these types of things. Right?

"Does Emily like-like me?" Ali asked. She didn't know why she asked this question. Out of all the questions she asked why did it have to be this one. It was too late to take it back now though.

"A blind person is able to see it," Spencer said, a smile showing on her face. Alison didn't respond so the youngest Hastings carried on talking trying to get the message across. "Emily looks at you like you hung the stars specifically for her. She defends you even when you're at you most bitchiest"

Spencer paused for a moment like she was choosing her next words carefully "I don't think she knows it but she's in-"

"Don't" Alison snapped stopping Spencer from saying any more. She knew what she was going to say, the L word. Ali couldn't hear it.

"Why did you ask me that?" Spencer said softly as she stared at the blonde.

" I don't know" Ali admitted, she had no clue why she asked this or why she was so bothered about Spencer saying Emily was in... God she couldn't even say it.

"Do you like Emily?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know" Alison repeated truthfully, she honestly had no clue about her feelings to the girl. These feelings were new and frightening and Alison had no clue what they meant. The thought of Emily dating someone caused her stomach to twist unpleasantly. Witnessing Emily being sad caused the blondes heart to feel like it was breaking. Whenever Emily was near her, Ali's heart began to beat faster in her chest. She felt the urge to protect the girl from harm. So either Alison didn't have a single clue what she was feeling or she just didn't want to know.

"Alison why are you asking me this?" Spencer asked, with concern and curiosity in her voice.

Alison breathed in and out a few times before answering "I'm worried about Emily. Concerned for her. I think someone hurt her yesterday and I want to hurt who ever hurt her, And I don't know why" Ali could feel the wetness of tears on her cheeks, and Spencer's arm around her shoulder. She was crying? She didn't remember allowing that to happen. There was no 'it'll be okay' or 'everything will be fine' from the brunette, for as long as Alison has known Spencer the girl was never one for saying those types of things. Ali was glad that Spencer wasn't like that, what she needed was a friend and apparently a shoulder to cry on. Thankfully she knows Spencer won;t say anything about the crying.

Eventually Alison managed to stop crying, she doesn't understand why she started crying in the first place. all of this confusion must have been too much for the blonde to cope. Ali wiped her eyes, avoiding looking at Spencer. Not ever has she showed this much vulnerability to a person before, she had always worried that someone would use it against her. Which someone has.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked quietly not moving her head from Spencer shoulder, where she had rested it during her crying session.

"You need to figure out these feelings Alison. Do it however you want. But I just have to ask, don't hurt Emily along the way" Spencer said rubbing her hand over Alis arm in a comforting manner. Alison knew that Spencer was right, between Emily and the A texts, the blonde had to figure this out and Emily seemed to be the safer option. But not by much. And Ali will do everything she can to make sure that Emily doesn't get hurt on the way, because that was something that the brunette didn't deserve.

* * *

Even though Emily didn't want to go, she knew she would have to eventually. The brunette knew that in order to get onto the swimming team she would have to practice, and that meant going to the swimming pool after school. Besides if she pretends that everything is fine, then she won't have to tell Alison. Emily knows that Ali was just waiting to ask the brunette ad Emily knew that she wouldn't answer the blonde truthfully because she can't lie to the girl.

Emily walked into the changing rooms after saying goodbye to Hanna. It was mainly empty apart from two other girls who Emily recognized from some of her classes. They must be here for the same reason I am, Emily thought. Neither of the girls were paying any attention to the brunette, which gave Emily the opportunity to get dressed into her swimming costume. It seemed to be only the three of them here, which Emily was relieved at as she walked to the pool side. As she slid into the pool, Emily couldn't help but let her mind wonder to what happened today. Alison was in a worse mood than usual and Emily couldn't help but think that it was her fault. The blonde wouldn't talk to her the entire day, no matter how hard the brunette tried. Maybe it had something to do with Emily not telling Ali what had happened yesterday. She didn't want Alison to be mad at her, she'll just have to text her when she's done here.

Emily started to swim her laps ad she was immediately comforted by the familiarity of the water. The brunette knew she was a strong swimmer and there was a high chance that her and her family knew that she could get onto the team. But the brunette couldn't wait to see the excited face of her Mom when she tells her of hearing how proud her Dad would sound when they have their weekly phone call. She couldn't wait to see her friends cheer her on in the stands. She just couldn't wait to swim.

After swimming a couple more laps, Emily pulled herself effortlessly out of the water and she waked over to her towel that she had left by the side wrapping it around herself. She looked at the clock that was situated on the wall and saw that it was a little after five. The two girls that were in the changing room were still swimming, not as well as Emily had been but they were still good swimmers. Emily started to ring the water out of her hair as she walked back into the changing room. The room was silent but Emily didn't think anything of it as she made her way to her locker and opened it up, pulling out her clothes that she had stored in there. She dried herself off with her towel when she heard a noise behind her.

"Hey!" Emily jumped at the sound, and she turned around holding a hand to her chest. Paige was there, a giant smile on her face that caused her girls eyes to go slightly wide. Which only creeped Emily out.

"Erm hey Paige" Emily said wrapping the towel a little tighter around her body.

"I saw you swimming" Paige said and Emily swore that the girls eyes moved down her body. "Are you still trying out then?"

Emily shifted uncomfortably under the girls intense stare. She nodded slightly, not wanting to say anything. In all honesty Paige scared the brunette. She didn't want to say anything that would end up upsetting the girl, who knows what she would do in retaliation. Also Alison didn't like Paige either, and even though the blonde will deny it, Paige did in fact scare Alison And Alison wasn't afraid of anything.

"Do you not remember our conversation yesterday?" Paige questioned the smile gone, and Emily noticed that her fists were clenched at her side. "Lets see if you decide to show up to tryouts". Paige didn't wait for a response from Emily as she stormed out of the changing room, slamming the lockers as she went causing Emily to flinch. The brunette didn't relax till she was sure that Paige was no longer near her, and she tried desperately hard not to allow the tears that had built up in her eyes to fall.

* * *

 **There is chapter 2. What do you guys think about Spencers and Alisons relationship, is it something that you guys want to see more of. And Paige is also in this story, we'll be seeing more of her in this story as well. Do you guys want to see any other relationships in this story? Like Spoby, Haleb, Sparia, Spanna? It's all up to you guys. Please review and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm here with another chapter. Your response to my last chapter was great, so thank you guys. I had a lot of great reactions about Spencer and Alisons friendship and bringing Paige into this story. A lot of you hate Paige, which is a good thing cause I don't like her either. And to that person who said don't make Pailey a thing, I won't trust me. This story is Emison and it will be Emison. A lot of you have also said that you don't want Emily to be able to stand up for herself. That will happen but all in due time. So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Do you want to head home or are you going to start crying on me again?" Spencer said, her lips forming a smirk as she looked at Alison. The blonde shoved the girl playfully before standing up.

"Come on nerd" Alison smirked already walking back towards her house. She knew Spencer was following her as she heard her footsteps catching up to her.

"Are you going to talk to Emily?" Spencer asked once she had fallen into step beside Alison. She's so full of questions today, Alison thought.

"Do I have to?" Ali asked. She knew she had tot talk to the girl, but somehow she just needed to hear Spencer say it.

"Yes you do" Spencer said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "You know what Emily is like. She probably thinks it's her fault fault that you weren't talking to her all day" Alison had forgotten that is what exactly would be going through the brunettes head. She frowned trying to hide her guilt from the girl beside her. She should have talked to Emily or least texted her, something that reassured her that it wasn't her fault.

She pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a message to Emily.

Ali- Come round later to watch a movie?

She sent the text getting an approving nod from Spencer, of course Spencer was reading the text as she wrote it. Ali didn't know why but she was nervous of the reply she was waiting for ans she doesn't know why. It was just Emily, and Emily always agreed to hanging out with the blonde. So it wasn't like she would say no. The rest of the walk back to their homes, the two girls talked about school stuff, Spencer talked about her classes while Alison was bitching about people. Mainly about Hermy and Loser Mona, Even though Spencer didn't really appreciate what the blonde was saying, and Alison didn't really care for any of the classes Spencer was taking. But the two still listened to each other, because isn't that what best friends were supposed to do? Ali's phone buzzed and she pulled it out seeing an unread message off Emily.

Em- So you're not mad at me? xx

Ali could practically see Spencer 'I told you so face; as she typed a reply back.

Ali- I'm never mad at you Em xx

The reply back was instantaneous.

Em- :D I'll be over in ten xoxo

Alison didn't even notice the giant smile on her own face, till she felt Spencer nudge her with a teasing smile on her face.

"What?" Ali asked.

"No feelings my ass" She heard Spencer say as the tall brunette walked away from Ali into her own house. The blonde threw her middle finger at Spencer's retreating figure, not bothering to hid the grin on her face as she did so. The blonde looked in the direction of her own house, to see neither of her parents cars were there, both were probably still at work. Ali hoped that Jason wasn't in the house and that he was out with his own friends, far, far away from here. It wasn't like Alison hated her brother. The two of them use to be really close when they were younger, even with the seven year age difference. But after Jason was in his second year of high school, Jason deemed himself too old to play Alison's 'childish games'. Now though, Ali can't stand his presence because whenever he's around so is the stench of weed. That and he makes the other girls uncomfortable. Which she can't have now with Emily coming around. For some odd reason, Alison was more nervous about Emily coming around then any other time. What made this time more important then any other times? It had to be something that Spencer said earlier.

She walked through her front door, shutting it behind her. It didn't sound like Jason was home, if he was then Alison would be able to hear his heavy metal music through the floorboards. Thankfully she was alone. She made her way to her own room, dumping her bag on her bed. Emily should be here in a few minutes and choosing a DVD for them to watch won't be a big deal between the two, seeing as Emily would just agree with what Alison wanted to watch or she will just choose the blondes favourite film, even though Alison knows that the that the brunette actually despises it. She smiled at the thought of it, until she looked at her reflection in the mirror, suddenly conscious of what she was wearing. Alison knew that she looked absolutely great in what she wearing. But would Emily like? God what do I care if Emily likes what I'm wearing. She glanced again wondering if she should change into some more comfy clothes, or better looking clothes.

Alison didn't know why she was stressing so much over this, it wasn't like this meant anything. It's just a movie. Before Ali could even get a chance to do anything, she heard a knock on her door and she knew it was Emily. Only Emily still knocks on her door. Ali smiled as she walked back own the stairs forgetting about her outfit as she opened the door to see Emily standing there. A sheepish smile on her face, her hands tucked into her pockets of her jeans. just at the sight of the brunette, her smile grew and her heart began to beat a little bit faster.

"Hey" Emily greeted when Alison fully opened the door, her smile turning into a grin.

"Hey Em" Alison said stepping to the side to let Emily walk into her house. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure" Emily said following Alison into the kitchen "What film do you want to watch?"

Alison opened the fridge pulling out two bottles of water, she didn't really want to watch anything. She just wanted to be close to the brunette , to talk to her. This thing is she just didn't know where or how to start. Ali wanted to talk to Emily about what Spencer had said about Emily's feelings towards the blonde. She wanted to know what was going through Emily's head.

"You choose. Popcorn?" Alison asked a smirk on her as she formulated a plan in her head. Emily shook her head, and Alison walked past her to get up the stars, as she did so she managed to brush her body dangerously close to Emilys. A shiver ran through the blondes body but she chose to ignore it, and instead focus on Emily's reaction. The girls eyes were wide, and a blush rose to her cheeks. Well that's something then, Alison thought.

"What movie are we watching then?" Alison asked, perching herself on the edge of her bed looking up at Emily.

"Erm, how about She's the Man?" Emily suggested and Alison smirked at her answer. She knew Emily was going to say that. It was one of Ali's favourite films and it was something only Emily knows. The two have watched this film numerous times, even though the brunette hates it and Alison knows why since she can hear the brunette mumbling under her breath about what a cliché this film is and 'Why is Channing Tatum in so many films'. Comments that always made the blonde laugh. Sometimes when they watched the film, Alison ends up watching Emily instead of what's going on in the film, gauging the brunettes reactions. Sometimes they were more enjoyable then the actual film.

"Sounds good" Alison said, watching as Emily went to grab the DVD and place it into the DVD player. Alison got herself comfortable, stretching herself along the bed with her pressed against the headboard to make room for Emily. This is just a movie, there is nothing that I have to be nervous about. She kept her eyes locked onto the screen when she felt the bed dip beside her and the familiar warmth of Emily. She handed the brunette her water and tried to put her focus on the film. Even though her attention was elsewhere, or more specifically on the brunette seated beside her.

Every now and again, Alison would quickly glance over at the brunette until she quickly averted her eyes. It wasn't like she had never done this before, Alison usually looks at Emily during films but this time felt different. Whenever Ali looked at the girl, she ended up noticing things. Like the curve of her nose, her cheeks and cheekbones, the way her hair falls past her shoulder, her eyes. She was noticing how beautiful Emily was and it scared her that she was no feeling this way. She knew before that Emily was beautiful but she never got this stirring in her stomach that she's getting now. Stupid Spencer, Alison thought as she focused on the film in front her.

Halfway through the film, she felt Emily move slightly beside and she couldn't help but think of the brunette again. She bit her lip contemplating her next move as she remembered what Spencer said. "You need to figure out these feelings." "Do it however you want". Well what a better time to start than now. She reached over and grabbed Emilys hand in her own, entwining their fingers. An action that Alison hardly ever did and Emily knew that as well. Ali kept her eyes straight on the TV screen and she could feel Emilys eyes look at her and then back to their clasped hands that were resting on the brunettes lap. Once Emily;s eyes were off of her face and back on the film, Alison dared to look at the girl. Her cheeks were still tinted pink. So she blushes when I hold her hand, Alison thought. Smirking Ali started to rub her thumb across the back of the brunettes hand. She could hear Emilys breath catch in her throat and she cheeks to redden even more.

She looks really cute when she blushes like that, Alison thought, smiling softly. This is nice, holding hands with Emily. It doesn't have to mean anything. Alison thought as she decided to rest her head on top of Emily's shoulder, something that Alison has never done before and Ali had to admit that leaning on Emily was really comfy. She could feel the brunette tense ad she glanced up, trying hard not to move her head from it's position.

"Is this okay?" She asked, and she hated how vulnerable she sounds. This is what Emily does to her, knocking down her walls. The brunette looked down at Alison, her eyes connecting with Ali's blue ones and in that second the blonde forgot how to breathe with what she saw in them. Emily's eyes were filled with comfort and warmth and something else Alison wasn't ready to admit. But she felt like she could get lost in them for hours.

"It's okay" Emily said softly, her body relaxing and Alison automatically shifted closer to the brunette. Alison sighed in comfort as she tried to focus on the rest of the movie. But all thoughts of trying to concentrate flew out the window when she felt a tentative arm wrap around her waist. Now this was something that Alison wasn't use to, and she was fairly certain that if it was anyone else Ali would've already shoved them away from her. But this was Emily. And lying like this was actually really, really nice. Alison could feel herself beginning to drop off to sleep. Her eyes began to shut as she subconsciously moved closer to the brunette.

"Em?" Ali mumbled out, her eyes already closed.

"Yeah Ali?" She heard Emily say.

"Need to ask you a question" Ali said throwing an arm over Emily "Why are you sad?"

"Save that question for later Ali" Emily said before Alison drifted off to sleep. Her body curled up into Emilys.

* * *

A few hours later, Alison woke up due to someone shifting beneath her. She blinked her eyes open, to see Emily lying down beside her still asleep. The blonde felt her head resting on the brunette's arm, with Ali's own arm flung over Emilys waist, keeping her close to the blonde. When did this happen, Ali thought. She didn't know why she wasn't panicking straight away instead all she could think of was how this was probably one of the best sleeps she had in a while. Maybe she should stay like this for a little while longer. Appreciate this moment while Emily is still asleep. Ali smiled softly before looking over a the time on her phone, 12:31am. The blonde hoped that Emily called her Mom before the two fell asleep, otherwise there would probably be a search party looking for the brunette right now. She stifled a yawn behind her hand.

"Ali?"She heard Emily mumble as she looked down at the blonde.

"Hey" Ali whispered, smiling gently at her. "Am I making your arm go dead?" She asked fully prepared to move, even if she didn't want to.

"No" Emily said a little too quickly. "I mean you don't have to move if you don't want to"

Ali nodded, settling back down on Emily's arm. "Did you call your Mom earlier?"

"Yeah I told her I was going to yours. Then when you fell asleep I asked her if I could stop. I didn't want to wake you by moving" Emily said and Ali could see the blush on her cheeks. "I erm... you wanted to ask me something?"

Now Alison remembers she wanted to ask who had hurt the brunette the other day, and by the look on Emilys face she knew what Alison was going to ask.

"Why were you sad the other day?" Ali asked, watching as Emily shifted uncomfortably.

"It doesn't matter" Emily said, desperate to change the conversation.

"Yes it does! Did someone hurt you?"

"I'm okay, I have the situation under control"

"Who was it?" Ali had to know who it was. She had to know who the person was who dared to hurt Emily, so she can hurt them.

"It's just Paige" Emily said quietly. Alison stiffened in rage. She could feel her blood begin to boil under her skin.

Her jaw clenched as she spat out "Pigskin? I'll fucking kill her!"

"Ali no!" Emily said attempting to calm the blonde down.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Alison seethed "What did she do to you?"

"I'm not going to tell you" Emily said.

"Why not?" Ali said, her voice raising as she sat up watching as Emily did the same. Both had determined looks on their faces, even though Alison's looked a lot more angry.

"Because I can handle it" Emily said a stubborn tone to her voice. Alison stared at the brunette feeling the anger leave her body. Yes she was still furious that Paige of all people hurt Emily, but Ali knew that the brunette is the only one who is able to calm the blonde down, no matter how angry she is.

"Fine" Ali managed to say "But if she does one more thing to you, then you can't stop me" Emily nodded, as she knew that was the best she was going to get with the blonde.

"Thank you" Emily said quietly, threading her fingers together nervously. "Are you going to come to my swimming tryouts?" Ali could tell that Emily was nervous, she just didn't know why she was nervous.

"I'll be in the stands cheering you on" Alison grinned in an attempt to reassure the brunette. Alison needed to see Emily smile for reasons that were unknown to the blonde. Not that those reasons important at this precise moment.

"It's late do you want to try and get back to sleep?" Ali suggested. She didn't know whether it was just her that felt the sudden awkwardness in the air, but Emily also. She would have to ask Spencer about all of this when she nexts see her. Emily didn't say anything, she just nodded lying down on one side of the bed. Alison couldn't help but feel a little but disappointed as she lay down beside Emily, but putting a little distance between the two of them.

"Goodnight Em"

"Night Ali" Alison closed her eyes hoping that she would soon fall asleep. But all Ali ended up doing was staring at the ceiling the whole night.

* * *

"Emily, quit pacing you're making me dizzy" Hanna said, as she sat crossed legged on Emilys bed watching as the brunette walked back and forth the width of her bedroom. "When you called me over cause you have a situation you needed help with, not to watch you mumble to yourself" Emily looked over to Hanna and glared at her, but that glare soon fell off her face as she collapsed face first onto the bed.

"Why is everything so hard?" Emily cried, but her voice was muffled by the bed covers and Hanna couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic Emily was being.

"Because it just is," Hanna said as she rested her hand on top of Emilys head, stroking her hair comfortingly. "Now what's wrong?"

"It's stupid" Emily said her voice much clearer now she tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing is stupid with you, now tell me" Hanna said smiling encouragingly at the brunette. She could tell where this conversation is heading. Or where she hoped it would go.

"I don't know what these feelings mean" The brunette said softly and Hanna could guess how hard this must be for Emily.

"Like love feelings?" Hanna asked watching Emily carefully.

"No!" She cried "I don't know" She said after it, sounded a lot more defeated then before. And Hanna couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She just looks so confused.

"Well, maybe you can tell me what these feelings are?" Hanna asked.

Emily rolled on top her back and hugged a pillow to her chest before answering. "I want to be close to them, but I don't want to be as well. Because when I am it's like I am conscious of every little thing they do. When they ever the slightest touch me, it feels like electric running through my body. I'm nervous whenever I speak, whenever I'm around them"

Emily looked up at the blonde and Hanna could tell that she needed some help. "Emily, you're feeling this thing called love"

"Love?" Emily said as if she was testing how the word sounded in her mouth. "I can't be in love. I just can't" To Hanna it seemed like she was saying it to herself more then Hanna.

"Why not?" Hanna asked but Emily didn't answer. And to be honest Hanna didn't know whether she wanted to hear the brunettes answer to her question.

* * *

They typed away on the computer rapidly, putting their plan into action. It wasn't like they were nervous or anything, they have been planning this for months. Flawless preparation can finally be put into action. Those first few texts were only the beginning and things will soon escalate. Alison Dilaurentis will be put in her place, she will feel everything that she's put others through. All the pain and suffering will be on her, no longer on them. They clicked the enter button, before locking their screen. Smirking they stood up, making sure their hood was fully concealing their face before they pulled out their phone from their hoodie pocket. They quickly sent a text as they heard the door open and shut behind them gently.

"Boss?" They heard the other person say.

"Hmm" The 'Boss' said turning around to face them.

"I got all the photos you wanted" They handed the 'Boss' a brown envelope and a professional looking camera. The 'Boss' grabbed them both, placing the camera on the desk next to the computer and peered into the envelope.

Satisfied with what they saw, they addressed the person in front of them. "Are you ready for your next assignment or do you need a couple of days to prepare yourself?"

"Fuck you" Was there reply and the 'Boss' smirked sitting on the leather chair, crossing their legs over each other.

"Now that was rude" They said. They picked up another envelope and handed it to the hooded person, who gripped it tightly in their leather fist. "Make sure it's done in the next two weeks. Or you know the consequences of what happens" They nodded before walking out and they took the opportunity to open the envelope that was given to them. Dozens of pictures of Alison spilled out onto the wooden surface below. They spread them out on the table so they could see them all properly. They were just of Alison walking in the streets, and at school, sitting in her classrooms, at her home. Going through her daily life. But most importantly, were the pictures of Alison with Spencer Hastings, a giant smile on her face as they walked together. Perfect they could use this.

What really caught their interest was the photos of Alison Dilaurentis and Emily Fields. With this material, they couldn't help but laugh. This is exactly what they needed. They looked at the contents of their photos. The way Alison looks at Emily, any idiot can tell that the two had feelings for each other. It's shown in the way they looked at each other, full of love, full of happiness. They found it sickening. This one though, this one was their favourite. It was a picture of Alison lying in bed. Both asleep. Both holding each other.

Yes, this one will do. They picked it up, along with a picture of Spencer and Alison walking and laughing together. They walked over to their wall, facing the two blank spots right in the centre. There they stuck the photos up, on next to each other.

"What should it be Alison?" They asked smirking. "Spencer or Emily?" They walked towards a cupboard, looking at the picture of Alison that was stuck there. "It's your choice now Ali, talk now or I'll decide for you" They said to the photo. "No? Oh okay then"

They grabbed a knife from their collection and faced the wall where they had just stuck the two photos. Raising their arm above their head gripping it a little more firmly in their leather hand, with their other hand they covered their eyes. A maniacal grin was on their face as they pulled their arm back and threw the knife. Only opening their eyes when they heard the thud of their knife impaling the wall. Their smirk widened when they saw what the knife had landed on.

"Game on Alison. Game on"

* * *

 **So a lot went on in that chapter. We had Spalison, Hanily, Emison and A. What did you guys think of it all? I will admit I am quite nervous including the bit from A at the end, so what did you lot think of it all? Also I hoped you guys enjoyed the Emison moment, and all the friendships that I'm trying to develop. So please leave a review and I'll see you all in the next one :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter and thank you for all if your great feedback from my last chapter. So this one took a little longer to update and I'm not entirely sure when the next update will be because I am moving and at the end of this week, whether or not I still have the internet will be a mystery. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

There was no need for Alison to be nervous, even though she has received various A texts the past week but none of them were too threatening. Basically none of them involved Emily. Alison could cope with that. But right now, there wasn't any need to be nervous. It was quite obvious that Emily would smash these try-outs and get onto the swim team. She had promised Emily that she would be here for her, cheering her on and here she was waiting to be let into the stands with Hanna, Spencer and Aria standing with her.

"This is exciting" Hanna said bouncing up and down beside her. Alison would've found it extremely annoying, if she wasn't just as excited. "Do you think she'll make it through?"

"Of course she will Hanna, Ems been at the pool practising every day" Spencer said smiling at the girl. What Spencer had said was true, Alison had barely seen the brunette after school due to Emily wanting to practise as much as possible. At first the blonde was fairly reluctant to let the brunette go alone because of Pigskin, but Alison didn't want to appear as concerned as she was. So she stayed her distance. She had to if she wanted to wrap her head around everything. Spencer hadn't really been helping either, Ali had been spending a lot of time with the Spencer these past few days. And all the tall brunette had been doing was asking her all these questions that Alison didn't know how to answer. She didn't even know she had an answer for some of. But other then the the interrogation sessions from her, Alison had enjoyed spending one on one time with Spencer. It reminded her of when the two were little, and they were all that the other person needed.

"Well yeah, but it'll be awful if Emily doesn't make it in" Hanna said, finally stopping the irritating bouncing. "Emily loves swimming Spencer!" What will she do then?" In Alison's opinion Hanna was being a little bit over dramatic, but the look on Spencers face was just hilarious. Her eyes were slightly wide and her mouth gaped open slightly. It was the same look she gets on her face whenever Hanna says something that justs so Hanna.

Thankfully Aria decided to swoop in at an attempt to calm to the blonde down. "Hanna, you've seen Emily swim. That girl is basically a bullet in the water" Aria said, and Spencer smiled gratefully at the small brunette. Her usually had features, softened as she stared at Aria. Interesting, Ali though as she watched the two interact.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Hanna said, the look of worry immediately changed into a grin. Sometimes Alison was amazed at how the blonde can jump from one emotion to another in a blink of an eye.

She shifted her weight from leg to another, inspecting her nails as she waited. In truth Alison was slightly nervous about what Emily would do if she didn't get a part on the swim team. Over the past week, whenever the brunette would talk about swimming or the water, her face would just light up. Alison had just began noticing that whenever Emily was really passionate or into what she was saying, the brunette began to use hand gestures while she spoke and Alison thought it was really adorable whenever Emily does that. Except if if she doesn't get a place, then they'll be no more hand gestures, no more lit up faces. Well not for a long while at least. Calm down Ali, you're over reacting. If Emily doesn't get a place it's not the end of the world. Alison told herself, in an attempt to prevent herself from getting worked up over this.

She needed a distraction, a really good one that can stop her fro, thinking of Emily. If that was even possible. She ran a hand through her hair, before shoving it into her bag to grab her phone. It had been a while since she gotten another message, and Ali didn't know how she felt about it. Sure she was relieved that there hadn't been an A text but the blonde couldn't help but feel that things were going to get somewhat worse. Another reason to add to the never ending list of finding this bitch. A part of Alison is just waiting for moment where these A texts will escalate for the worse, and she doesn't knew whether she's ready or not. She quickly checked her phone, letting out a breath that she had unknowingly been holding when she that she had no messages.

"When are we allowed in?" Alison heard Hanna ask and she couldn't help but wonder wither. Ali really wanted to see the brunette even if it's only for a moment. The past week had been exhausting for the blonde. With hiding the texts from her friends, making sure that Paige stays the hell away from Emily. And maybe Ali had been a little more crueller towards Pigskin whenever she saw the girl but not when Emily was around. Emily would not like it if she knew Alison was doing that. All Alison had been successful in doing is making Paige progressively more pissed off with the blonde.

"In a minute Han" Spencer said and Alison took the time to quickly look around. There wasn't a whole load of people here, but there was still a few. Most of them were probably here to support their friends, none of them were paying Alison any attention and none of them looked like they could be A. Odd, Alison thought. You would think that this could be the prefect opportunity for A. She shook her head slightly. she wouldn't allow this A person to get to her. Alison was here to support Emily, A wouldn't ruin this for them.

"Alison, are you coming?" Spencer voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked towards the girl to see her and Aria waiting for her, Hanna was no where in sight.

"Hanna went through as soon they were allowing people in, she almost knocked three people down to get through first" Aria said, smiling kindly at her "She said she'll save us some seats"

Alison nodded, following the two other girls into the swimming pool. Ali could immediately see Hanna in the center of the seats an eager grin on her face. The blonde made her way over to Hanna, taking the steps with ease in her heels. She sat down beside the once again bouncing blonde and she looked towards the pool. She saw the swim coach standing by the pool side, holding a clipboard. Other then her, there was no one else there. Emily must still be in the changing rooms, Ali thought.

"Hanna will you stop bouncing," Alison snapped, her irritation growing. "You might break the bench"

Alison could visibly see the blonde beside her deflate and stop bouncing, sinking down in her seat. She knew that Spencer was glaring at her and Aria was giving her a disapproving look. None of the girls liked it when Alison commented on Hanna's weight and she tried to stop all the comments, she really did. But sometimes they just slip out, like today. Besides Hanna is going to need some insults to toughen her up. Otherwise she'll get no where in life, Alison thought defending herself. She pushed the guilt aside and chose to focus on the girls that had just came out of the changing room instead. Her eyes going straight over to Emily.

The brunette was nervous and Alison watched as she clung the towel to her chest. Her brown eyes looking over at the other swimmers. Alison dragged her gaze over all of the girls till her eyes landed on Paige hanging near the back, and Alisons eyes automatically narrowed. Paiges eyes were fixed onto Emilys back and Ali felt her hand twitch by her side. Emily said that she had the situation under control, she'll just have to trust the brunette. Alison didn't know a whole lot about swimming competitions. She just knew the basics, so Ali was slightly confused when Emily didn't get into the pool straight away but instead took a seat on the bench. Guess it's just something that she'll have to ask Emily about later.

Emilys eyes scanned the crowd, stopping when she found the four girls. Alison looked at Emilys face that had just split into a giant grin. Alison smiled back resisting the urge to wave at the brunette. But that didn't stop Hanna, who's hand waved excitedly in the air almost hitting Ali in the face. The blonde would've told her to stop, but she didn't have the urge when she saw Emily's smile. Alison watched as Emily grabbed a pair of headphones and placed them over her ears, obviously getting into the zone. It was very interesting to watch ad Alison slowly felt herself zone out all of her other surroundings.

Spencer nudged her in the side before whispering in her ears. "You're staring"

Alison looked over at the girl narrowing her eyes slightly. "I could say the same about you" Motioning her eyes over to Aria then back to Spencer, smirking when she saw the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Shut up" She mumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Are you not going to tell me what's going on?" Alison questioned, not allowing the brunette to get out that easy when she had been doing nothing but ask the blonde question.

"You're really asking me about this now?" Spencer said turning her body to face Alison.

"No better time then the present" Ali said the smirk still planted on her face. She could see how infuriated Spencer was getting with her.

"Why do you want to know?" Spencer quickly glanced over at the Aria, probably checking to see that she wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Thankfully Aria was busy messing about on her phone.

"I could ask you the same thing, Spence" Ali knew she had her there, and by the look on her face Spencer knew as well.

"I'm talking to you about this now"

"But you will talk to me about it later?" Alison asked the smirk changing into a playful grin. She glanced up at Spencer noticing her tight lipped frown slowly tug upwards.

"Emily's about to swim!" Alison heard Hanna squeal. All of Alisons attention that was previously on Spencer moved to Emily that was getting ready to dive into the pool. Ali couldn't help but notice that Emily was about to race against Paige and the blonde really hoped that Emily would win against Pigskin. Something else that she could rub in the girls face during their next gym session.

The whistle blew and both girls dived into the water, and Alisons mouth dropped slightly as she watched the brunette glide through the water. It was like nothing that the blonde had ever seen before. The way the water moved around her body was mesmerising, it was like she belonged there. She was fast as well. Emily was completely in her element when she saw, and Alison felt privileged being able to watch her. The blonde couldn't take her eyes off of her. In Alisons eyes Emily was a mermaid.

"Em won!" Hanna yelled as she grabbed Alisons arm and began to jump up and down in excitement. Ali had to hide her won happiness right now, seeing as she was in public and she had a reputation to uphold. She'll congratulate Emily later, away fro, the prying eyes of everyone.

Emily pulled herself out of the pool, she stood up with a giant grin on her face as she removed her goggles off of her face. She looked almost giddy with happiness, and so she should be. The swimming couch made her way over to the brunette and Alison couldn't make out what they were saying. She better be giving Emily a place, Alison thought. No one was as good as her. She couldn't see Emilys reactions so Alison wasn't sure whether she had actually gotten a place or not. So Alison just sat there and watched, waiting for something to happen. The couch called Paige over causing Ali to watch more closely. She knew Spencer was doing the same, she had told the girl that Paige was the one that had made Emily upset. She considered telling Hanna as well, as she knows that Hanna would also look out for Emily. The only problem is Hanna's unpredictability. Emily didn't want anyone getting involved in the situation and Hanna would definitely get involved.

It was a few minutes later when the couch told all the girls to go into the changing rooms. Ali still couldn't see Emilys face as she followed the rest of the girls into the changing rooms.

"Did she get in?" Aria asked as everyone in the stand stood up and began making there way out.

"I'm not sure" Spencer said, standing up as well,n the other three girls following "I'm sure Emily will tell us when she gets out" Aria nodded and began walking ahead with Hanna beside her. Spencer slowed her pace down to walk in step besides Alison.

"Did you see Paige's face?" Spencer asked and Alison nodded. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing" As much as Alison didn't ant to say it, she did.

"Wait nothing! Why nothing?" Spencer asked, her tone showing that she wasn't happy with what the blonde had answered.

"Because Emily doesn't want me to do anything" Alison said refusing to look in Spencer direction, because she just knows the look that'll be on her face.

"Seriously?" Spencer said, turning her frown into a smirk. "If this was anyone else, you would've completely ignored them and raised hell"

Alison could feel her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. "Shut up" She mumbled, irritated by Spencer laughing.

"You're so whipped" Spencer said, trying to gain control of her laughter.

"No I'm not" Ali said defending herself.

"You so are Ali" Spencer said and Ali raised her arm, slapping Spencer's shoulder.

"No. I'm. Not!" Alison said, pausing after each word to slap Spencer arm.

"Ouch. Ali stop!" Spencer said attempting to move away from the blonde, but all the while trying hard not to laugh.

Ali couldn't help the tiniest hint of a smile on her face as she continued her assault on Spencer. The way the two were interacting reminded Alison of the way they used to play when they were children. Even though they're not children any more, these past few days where Alison had been spending more time with the brunette. The blonde doesn't really care whether or not she's too old. If she wants to mess around with her best friend like they used, then she can. She's Alison Dilaurentis for gods sake, the most popular girl in school. That had to count for something, right?

"Hey!" A familiar voice said, and Alison looked towards it seeing Emily standing there. She had a big smile on her face, and her damp hair was tied back in a ponytail as she slung her backpack into her shoulders. "I'm so glad you guys came to watch" Alison immediately stopped hitting the taller brunette, smiling softly at Emily.

"I told you that I'd be here didn't I?" Alison said. Emily blushed lightly quickly quickly moving her gaze to one of the other girls. Ali knew that she was thinking about that night a week ago. The blonde couldn't help but smirk that the brunette, still had the same reaction to the blondes actions even a week later.

"See whipped" Spencer said, whispering in Alisons ear. Alison quickly moved her elbow till it came in contact with Spencer stomach. Smirking when the girl made a groan of pain.

"So did you get a place or not?" Hanna asked bounding over to the brunette, grabbing both of her hands completely oblivious to what had just conspired between the two girls.

"She gave me a place," Emily grinned, bouncing up and down with excitement. "She said I was the fasted swimmer she's seen in while"

"That's great Emily" Spencer and Aria said both hugging Emily in congratulations.

"you totally deserve it Em" Ali said and she felt like there was something else hidden underneath her words. Alison didn't know what it was. She just didn't want to know it was. Emily locked eyes with her and smiled sweetly at Alison, and the blonde felt her heart soar when she saw it. She hated how the brunette made her feel like this.

"Do you guys want to come round mine to celebrate?" Spencer asked.

"That sounds awesome" Emily said and Hanna nodded as well, letting go of only one of Emily's hands. Alison felt a small amount of jealousy spark in in her heart as she glared slightly at Emilys and Hanna's conjoined hands. Why was this bothering her so much? Aria agreed to hang out as well and all four girls looked towards Alison, expecting an answer. She wanted to go, more recently Alison had enjoyed the time she spent around all four girls slightly more then usual. The blonde was about to nod her head to say yes, when she felt her phone buzz in her bag. Ali's blood ran cold in her body, and she felt dread fill her. She didn't have to check to know who it was, and if she opened it and then went with the girls to Spencer's. Alison will be nothing but anxious and dare she admit it terrified, and she knew exactly how she'll act to the girls. Snappy, bitchy, the girls didn't deserve it.

"Maybe later," Alison said, a teasing smirk on her face. "Got stuff I have to do first" Ali could see Emilys smile disappear off her face and she could see the disappointment in her eyes. She had to get out of here before the guilt and terror overwhelmed her. She put on her fake smile, one which she knew that Emily could see right through, and she sauntered away from the girls. Keeping up her confident appearance till Alison was certain that she was out of sight. She pulled her phone of of her bag, noticing the slight tremble of her hands as she opened the message.

How far will you go Alison to save your friends?- A

Alison let out a strangled sob as she covered her mouth with her hand. She wouldn't allow herself to cry here at school, even though she could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears. Whoever this A person was, was no longer messing around. Ali knew it now. They were serious and so we were these threats. So it was about time that Alison was as well. I'm not a coward, I am Alison Dilaurentis and I'm not afraid of anything, Alison though except she was afraid. At first they had just gotten Emily involved and that was bad enough but now they were all involved and Ali didn't know what to do. What she did know is that she refused to cry over A anymore. She continued to stare at the text, her mind getting lost in the words. What to do next? Alison had no idea whether she could text this person back or even if she wanted to do even that.

Ali could guess that they were probably watching her and the other girls, so Alison now had to be careful of everything she did. Distance herself from the other girls without really distancing herself. She had to make sure that her actions didn't hurt the others. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip, a habit that she had developed over the past week because of these texts. She glanced at the question again. How far would she go? Alison liked to think she would do anything for them. Make sure that no one ever hurts them, but in truth Alison didn't know. She wasn't sure if she would do anything to save them and Alison hated herself because of it. But there was no point in lying about it. She wasn't loyal like Emily or brave and smart like Spencer. Alison was a manipulator, a hider, a liar. And Ali knew that and she used them. So she shouldn't really be surprised that this was happening, but right now she had no clue how she could use her 'skills' in this situation.

Alison could hear footsteps around the corner, coming closer to blonde. Ali shoved her phone into her bag and quickly pulled out a mirror, checking her makeup to make sure that it didn't seem like she had been crying. Her mascara was thankfully still looked perfect and she quickly put up her bitch face just as someone walked around the corner.

"Alison, hey!" Mona said smiling brightly and Ali grimaced slightly. She could not be dealing with Loser Mona right now. Her hair was in pigtails and her wardrobe looked like it belong to her Grandma. She pushed her too large glasses further up her nose, making her eyes look larger. "What are you doing here?"

Alison was tempted to not answer, instead give a bitchy answer but Alison now had to be smart. Like Spencer smart. So she forced a fake smile on her face. "Just watching Emily at her swimming try-outs" She answered much too sweetly but Mona didn't seem to notice.

"Did she get in?" Mona asked and Alison knew she couldn't trust her. She couldn't tryst anyone and Mona was no on her list of A possibilities.

Ali nodded. "Well I best be off, things to do" Alison said smirking at the girl before walking away, her heels the only sound in the empty corridor and she could feel Mona's eyes not leaving her back to the blonde was out of sight.

* * *

Alison sat in her living room, enjoying the quiet that her house was currently. She had a notebook in her lap as she wrote down a list of everyone who could be A. She refused to put Emilys name on the list though, she couldn't even think about the sweet brunette being A. Alison's heart would probably break beyond repair. She stared at the list and she was now at a loss. This wasn't something that Alison could write it all down on paper to figure out. She had to go undercover and confront all of these people, one by one. The list seemed endless though, people that Ali was sure were her friends, people who she made mean and bitchy comments to and people that the blonde barely spoke to. They were all on there, even Spencer, Aria and Hanna. But Ali hoped that she could remove them from it as quickly as possible. She thought about closing the curtains but decided against it, if A was watching her then they would see Alison trying to figure all this out. That they wouldn't break her. Well that is what she hoped would happen anyways. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the screen noticing a text from Hanna.

Han- R u comin?

Ali could cross Hanna off the list just by her awful text talk.

Ali- Maybe, why you miss me?

Han- If I say yes will you bring alcohol?

Ali laughed slightly, a drunk Hanna was never a good thing to have. The smiled stayed on her face as she typed a quick reply.

Ali- Ha you wish, be round in five.

Alison looked down at her outfit, she didn't really want to get dressed up for this and she didn't have a reason to. But a part of her said that she did. Ali ignored that part of her. She stood up straightening her top and walked out of the house into the back garden. The blonde wanted to get of the house before her Mother came home form work and started questioning her, even though when Alison told her the truth and that she was only going to one of the girls house. Jessica Dilaurentis always thought that the blonde was lying. All because of a few times Alison lied about where she was going. Yet she never questions when Jason is out for all hours of the night. And her Dad was too focused on his work to even notice what was going on in their house.

Alison walked towards Spencer back garden. Something that she has benefited from many times. She's surprised that her Mother hadn't figured it out yet. Alison knew that Veronica Hastings knew, and thankfully Spencer's Mom has started leaving the outside light on now. Something that the blonde was thankful for. She moved the loose plank over, enough see the blonde could through it easily. Now all that was left for her to do was walk through a couple of bushes then she can finally make it to Spencer's. The walk itself wasn't particularly difficult. It was a lot harder when the blonde had a couple of drinks in her system. She batted a stray branch away from her and she stepped out onto Spencer garden, running a hand through her blonde hair to make sure there wasn't no leaves of twigs stuck in there. She walked further into the garden stopping in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she saw Spencer standing there her kissing a guy who Alison vaguely recognised as Spencer sisters boyfriend. What the hell? Alison thought. She had to put a stop to this.

"Now that's just gross" Alison said loud enough so that the two could hear her. At the sound of her voice, Spencer sprung away from him and turned to face Alison, her face bright red.

"A-Alison?" Spencer stuttered and Alison marched forward placing her hands on her hips. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the guy waiting for him to get the point and leave. Finally he did, muttering 'bitch' under his breath as he went.

"What the hell Spencer?" Alison cried, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. The blonde had no idea what was going through Spencer head, and why she thought kissing Melissa's boyfriend was a good idea?

"He kissed me!" Spencer said, and Ali could hear some desperation in her voice as she spoke.

"It seemed like you were enjoying it, with his tongue down your throat!"

"You can't tell Melissa" Spencer begged, walking closer to the blonde.

"If you won't Spencer, I will" Alison warned her. She knew that if Spencer were to have her way, then they'll never speak of it again. But who knows what would happen next. Spencer going behind her sister's and family's backs just for some guy. No, Alison won't allow that to happen.

"Don't you dare Ali!" Spencer said, her face hardening.

"You can't keep this to yourself Spencer" Ali said trying to make the brunette see sense. "Why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't! He kissed me"

"Then why the fuck did you kiss him back?" Alison didn't asked what she wanted to ask as well, I thought you liked Aria? Ali didn't ask, but Alison knew that Spencer knew her second question.

"I don't know, I'm confused and he was there and I wanted to understand. I don't... I don't know" Spencer said near tears and Alison understood. She understand the confusion and she knew that Spencer hated not knowing things, especially when it was about her own feelings. Spencer wrapped her arms around herself and Alison couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I won't tell Spencer, but you have to do it at some point" Alison said, putting a comforting smile on her face.

The brunette looked at her with wide eyes that were filled with hope and gratitude. "Thank you" Spencer whispered smiling a little.

"Are the girls still here?" Ali asked and Spencer nodded. "Come on then, lets go back inside" The blonde began making her way up to Spencer house, the taller girl following behind her.

"Did you miss Emily that much?" Spencer asked, smirking and Alison grumbled under her breath scowling slightly. But that scowl was soon wiped from her face, when she stepped inside the house and noticed Emily's face beaming up at her. And in that moment Alison forget about all the bad stuff going on and focused on nothing but Emily.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Because I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it. But I want to hear your opinions. So please review with whatever thoughts you have or stuff that you want this story to include and I'll see you all in the next one.**


End file.
